


远舟

by Lynnmix



Series: 红莓附中记事 [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnmix/pseuds/Lynnmix
Summary: 原本我以为死亡也会是那样的东西，在我们无法观测的高空悬浮着，在它应当来到的时候到来，而对它来讲，那个“应当来到的时间”，恐怕就是随时。但是此刻我无法这么想，因为“死”确确实实地降落了，像一个装满了水的气球被从高空抛到水泥地上摔碎了一般，溅起透明的冰冷的液体将我从自我安慰的温暖假象中泼醒。死并非是悬浮在我们上空，死一直就在我们体内。
Series: 红莓附中记事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728679





	远舟

Chapter 1 Born to Die

不知从何时起，每次听到“死亡”这个词的时候，我的脑中只会浮现同一幅图景。

我站在充满雾气的湖畔，雾很大，整个空间都呈现出灰白色。呼吸变得潮湿而平稳。

我站在荒草遍生的湖畔，脚边是深深陷入泥泞之中的木桩，木桩上系着麻绳，那截绳子早已被割断，就那么被绑在那里，染上泥土的颜色。

我的面前有一艘船，它正逐渐驶离。船上没有人，或者说，我看不到有人在划船，但是它确确实实地正在离我远去，就仿佛正在被湖水带走一般地离我远去着，逐渐消失在浓雾里。

我想去追上那船，但现实是我只是站在那里看着它远去，从它离岸的那一刻我便知道自己永远不可能向它再迈出一步。

湿气侵入了我的衣服，这里非常的冷。

我们总有一天都会死。这是从出生的那一刻就已经确定好的事情。

并不是不知道这一点，而是通常来讲，我们不去思考这件事。

我不止一次地思考自己的死亡。那会是什么感觉？无力？痛苦？还是愉悦？多数死亡的过程是痛苦的，这一点毋庸置疑，但是当它达到那个结果的时候，这些“感觉”也已不复存在。没有感觉的“感觉”是不可知的也是不可描述的，当达到那里的时候人们早已失去了表达的能力。

意识在死亡之后是否还会存在这一点无法证明也无法证伪，保持着不可知的状态悬浮在头顶。

原本我以为死亡也会是那样的东西，在我们无法观测的高空悬浮着，在它应当来到的时候到来，而对它来讲，那个“应当来到的时间”，恐怕就是随时。

但是此刻我无法这么想，因为“死”确确实实地降落了，像一个装满了水的气球被从高空抛到水泥地上摔碎了一般，溅起透明的冰冷的液体将我从自我安慰的温暖假象中泼醒。

死并非是悬浮在我们上空，死一直就在我们体内。

白鲤死了。

确切地说，她消失了。

从九月开始，白鲤不再和任何人联系，她所有的社交账号无一例外地在显示下线之后再三天之内被删得一干二净，我们试图给她打电话，拨过去之后也只是得到了您所拨打的账号已停机的回答；她曾经住过的地方已经搬入了新房客，而新来的人家对于屋子的旧主的行踪完全没有概念；即便是最后想方设法联系到了她的父母，对方也只是说白鲤“不在了”。

“不在了”。通常来说，就是死了。

但是没有尸体，没有任何能证明她“死去”的证据。

所以白鲤只是消失了。我如此相信着。白鲤活在我们所不知道的某处。

但是这么想的似乎只有我一人，与我、与白鲤同班的红莓附中的学生们，理所当然地接受了她的“死亡”，就好像是中间的推理可以全部跳过，答案正确便可以不再思考的填空题一般，将白鲤的失踪与死亡画上等号。

他们甚至已经准备好了追悼会，就是那种用微信发送的，丝毫不见诚意的东西。

班长订了某个酒店的包房，房间之大让我不禁思索起它究竟能容纳多少人，而从之前从熟人那里看到的名单来看，这确实是一场缺乏诚意的聚会，我甚至不想使用追悼会这个词语，毕竟真正出席的人里面熟悉白鲤的只有寥寥数位。

这不过是一场假借某人死去之名的一场聚会。我开始为消失的白鲤感到悲哀。

若她真的死了，死后还被人作为消遣的借口、娱乐的谈资的话，真是一件令人恶心的事情。

我深吸了一口气，旋转门把手，逐渐拉开黑色的帷幕。

灯光、躁动、人的热度和气息向我袭卷过来。

我回忆着白鲤的模样，却无论如何都想不起来她的脸——我在记忆里想不起来任何人的脸。

Chapter 2 Missing persons 1&2

铺了花纹墙纸的墙壁，暖黄色的灯光，在墙角呼呼地吞吐空气的空调被设置成了暖风档，包间里面温度很高，是那种骚刮着你的肺腑让你无法安心的热度。我解下围巾，脱掉风衣，把它们挂在门口的衣架上。那上面已经挂了不少东西，从高仿到真货的女士皮包，看起来很有型实则为淘宝廉价货的外套，我能叫出来的牌子和我认不出的牌子混在一起，仅仅直观感知的话其实并没有不同。

注意到我的到来之后负责主办的女性招呼我过去，寒暄过后她往我手里塞了一个装满了饮料的玻璃杯。

“黑磷，你也来了。”她仅对我说了一句话之后便放我离开，将注意力重新放回到签到纸上在我的名字后面打了个勾，“非常遗憾，白鲤同学并没有留下任何与大家的合影或者单人照片，所以没办法做视频。”她带着遗憾的语调这么对我说道。

现在还没到点菜上菜的时候，主办人——同时也是我和白鲤以及这里所有人的班长，只是点了一点茶水和饮料，看起来负责带酒的人还没有过来。那些和白鲤并不熟知，甚至高中三年没说过十句话的女孩子们装模作样地拿着果汁在沙发上闲聊，一水儿的深色厚丝袜配靴子加上短裙或者短裤，上身的衣着却臃肿得感觉她们的身体是地球，头顶脚底是两极，腿是赤道。

有香味的化妆品和香水的味道混在一起，对于呼吸系统敏感的我来讲那片区域已经被用黄色警戒线重重围住。

目前来讲，男生们来得很少，基本上都靠在窗边，有的一言不发闷头喝水，也有的会和边上人聊两句目前的状况，并在对话中插入“白鲤她怎么就死了”。

既不想加入那群女生的谈话也不想在开饭之前就灌一肚子水，我尴尬地戳在两个性别团体中间环视包间不知如何是好。

不过紧接着推门而入的人可谓是解了我的燃眉之急。她把外套和包挂在衣帽架上，没有去签到而是径直向我走来。

“你也来了啊，黑磷。”带着口罩的F说话有些许鼻音，看上去气色并不是很好，“我还以为这次我要一个人了呢。”

如你所见，F是我的友人。不夸张地说，我是她唯一的朋友。

我跟她认识了3年，3年里我们的关系没有任何发展，可以算是难得的异性纯友谊。

原因很简单。

“黑磷，我决定不再做人了。”在认识了一年之后F非常严肃地这么告诉我，那语气和神态完全不是在开玩笑。

“祝你水下百年生活愉快。”我接过她的梗这样回答，虽然并不是很能理解她的不做人究竟打算怎么不做人，但是F对于自己的事情从来不开玩笑，她也开不起玩笑。

活着这件事本身对于她就是痛苦。

起初只是与人进行情感交流的时候胸口会传来疼痛，后来发展到了即便是一人独处也会痛得动弹不得的地步。她的每一个想法都会导致全身疼痛，发出声音的时候喉咙就像是扎满了钉子一般，声音一直都带着颤抖。

这种病症不曾存在，也没有人相信。但是它引发的并发症让F成为了一位肉体和精神都饱受折磨的女性，况且它无法治疗，即便是她患有的已知的精神病症也是超出当地医疗水平的顽疾。F挣扎着活到现在，我无法想象她的内心都经历过什么。

某次拜访学校内部的心理咨询室的时候她向我展示了她心中的沙盘。那上面什么东西都没有。她的心空荡荡的，只有沙漠荒芜。

疼痛是无法习惯的，即便是每一天，这份疼痛从你醒来开始到你失去意识堕入梦境都绵延不断。

F甚至不能自杀。想到这个念头的那一刻她感受到的疼痛能够让她连抬起手指的力气都没有，她被困在名为自己的身体的铁处女里，痛苦万分而又动弹不得，每日都要遭受这样的酷刑。

但是即便如此，她依旧认为死去之后的自己会是幸福的，也比任何人都渴望死，她在自己的幻想中幻想她能想到的所有的死亡过程，但是永远无法触及结果。

因为那是对她而言，真正的“橱窗里的东西”，期许万分却又永远无法亲手买下，只能盼望着某日会有某人将其赐予。

而“不做人”的原因，则是因为与人进行情感交流所要感受的痛苦正在逐步超越能够忍受的范围，在F眼中，只要放弃做人类，就可以中断这种情感交流。人类和人类在进行交流的时候才会渴望得到对方的回应，人类与非人类的交流，即使是情感上希望对方有所回应但是理智上非常清楚那是不可能的事情。那么不做人的话就可以理所应当地不再做出回应甚至可以拒绝这种交流。

F就这么不做人了。

我和名为F的生物平安无事地度过了两年。

今天是她作为人类“死去”的两周年纪念，也是不再是人类的生物F的两周年存活纪念。

同样的，也是我们一同承认白鲤的“死”的那日。

“不，白鲤只是消失了。”F和我想的一样，她把我拉到墙角的位置，自己贴着墙站在那里，眼珠来回转动扫视着四周，“她肯定没有死。这点我还是有把握的。”

“为什么？”

“没有尸体，没有葬礼，而报纸上也没有任何事故是她可能遭遇的，我看了讣告那栏，没有她。”

“……你看讣告？”

“是啊，真羡慕。”她笑了，然后悄悄地说，“可是这话我只能和你一个人说，毕竟——我还得装作是人，混在你们中间呢，还是表现出悲伤比较好吧。”

我无法回答。

不做人的家伙把杯子交给我，我心领神会地在杯子里倒上果汁，不过既然F带着口罩，她看起来并没有喝的意思。之所以能和她做上3年的朋友还能接受对方不做人的事实，恐怕我也不是什么正常的货色。

“当然，我知道自己说出这样的话是非常不合适的，但是又能怎样？我受困于自己的观念里，这可不是靠我自己就能逃出去的东西。”她接过果汁继续说道，“要知道，说真的，这里有多少人看着这一切只觉得自己在看场电影？这是真的又怎样？和他们有关系？你指望她们能付出哪怕一丝一毫的真心？别扯了，那种生物还没进化出来。”

“就算是我也做不到。”她没有停下来，而是继续用喃喃自语般的音调说，“我看着那些照片能告诉你911事故中跳楼的白领们在摔倒人行道上抠都抠不起来之前是什么感觉，我也能完全想象那时候的状态和他们的思想，但是实话跟你讲我并没有多少悲伤的感觉。痛苦过头之后就只有空虚了，黑磷，我只有空虚。”

“那也是没办法的事情……毕竟，这不是我们会在乎的’死’。”我这样回答。

“用来练习急救的人偶原型是一具无名尸体，人们以她的死拯救了更多人，甚至用她的脸容做出了居家旅行装饰必备的面具。维多利亚时期的死者摄影，也是留给活人看的东西。”F喝掉了饮料，“所以……我们其实并不在乎’死’的本身，也无法真正地观测到’死’。那么过去人们做的，现在人们做的，未来人们做的，只会针对它带来的副产品，尸体、悲伤感、和对生命的重新认识。”

“但是呢，这一点是属于’我们都知道但请你不要说出来’的知识。”她狡黠地笑了，“毕竟，我还想看看，究竟是谁举办了这场聚会……”

——“究竟是谁这么想让白鲤’死去’呢。”  
她把杯子丢给我，挤到了那群女孩子那里。

今日的F依旧与周遭进行着“假装是人”和“假装是好朋友”的游戏，而至今无人发现她的异常。

没过不久又有人推门而入，戴着眼镜，又瘦又矮的家伙走了进来，他一直低着头，匆匆签到之后就拿了自己的饮料站到了不引人注目的地方。

和仅仅是来凑热闹的人不同，这次的家伙的确有理由参加这个追悼会，而他更是有充足的理由对此不发表任何态度。

F远远地对我使了个颜色。

我走上前去。

“96，好久不见。”

我如此说道。

Chapter 3 Death Valley

每天都会有人死去。

仅仅是美国一个国家，在2010年统计出的死亡人数也轻松超越了六位数字。纽约的八百万人自然有八百万种死法。没错我在说劳伦斯布洛克。

各种疾病成为死亡的主因，相比之下能够“自然死亡”似乎成了一件非常难得的事情——更不用说寿终正寝无愧终生。癌症这种东西自出现以来似乎已经成为了概率性事件，调整生活习惯似乎也只能减小它发生的概率而不能将那哪怕是亿分之一的可能性完全消除，更何况就现在这个生活状态和环境水平，步入老年之后如果有幸仍能保持健康的话真是应该烧香拜佛感谢一番。

如果说每天不死的概率有99.99%的话，那么活个十几年确实是难得的事情。父母那辈的同学已经有4、5个都在前两年因病去世了。

毕业30年后的同学会上少了4、5个人的感觉可以说是世事无常，而毕业3个月之内便有人消失在这个世界上，该说是命运多舛吗？

我靠近96，若无其事地拿着杯子靠在了他旁边的墙上。

96这个人呢，和我不是很熟，也和整个班里的同学都不是很熟。如果我没记错的话，和他真正有过交流的应该只有97，K和白鲤。而这三个人和96的关系也非常令人唏嘘。

97是96曾经交往过的对象，K和96性向一致所以结成同盟，白鲤从知道他的性向开始，暗恋96整整三年。

这团人际关系里面有三个男人和一个女人，其中97是以为自己深藏不露其实尽人皆知的双性恋，K和96是同性恋并且一个主动出柜一个被动出柜，而白鲤是唯一一个纯粹的异性恋者。

起初F告诉我白鲤喜欢96的时候我第一反应就是这个妹子到底有什么毛病，而且还是在96被动出柜的时候才喜欢上人家，这种暗恋摆明了就是无疾而终，那么好好一个白鲤她干嘛要去尝试。

而之后看着白鲤的一举一动，我开始深深地怀疑她是不是这方面有点受虐倾向。

时不时地想找96聊天，但张口之后却没怎么说自己的事情，并且一直是那种“我理解你”的表情，只言片语也都只是围绕着96的生活而已；见不得任何人对96出言不逊，对那个后来把97拐跑的荧光粉也是敌意十足；她并没有表现出多少“迷恋”的感觉，给我的印象里只有白鲤一直在默默地看着96这样的画面。

但是F并不这么想，她觉得白鲤的行为并不是出于恋爱的那种暗恋，比起想和对方拥抱接吻啪啪啪然后结婚生孩子，白鲤只是分不清同情和爱情的界限。

而对于她的发言，我能理解到的只有F这家伙的脑洞特别大而已。

不过将白鲤的行为带入同情也似乎说得通，毕竟现在这个时候玩暗恋这种纯情的东西已经不算是“青春”中应该发生的事件之一。当然其实我们身边依旧发生着暗恋的故事，就比如荧光粉小姐的某个备胎。自称有许多女孩子喜欢并且似乎还喜欢过一两个，但是只要荧光粉一对他说话立马回心转意安心当对方的蓝颜知己，就算到了97正和荧光粉交往得正是情意绵绵的时候，那怂货也只是可怜巴巴地扒在门边看他们两人独处一室表示只要荧光粉幸福就好。

那时候我们还是高中生未成年，看着他那么大个一坨肉墩在门边上我可没感觉出有多少浪漫，而F这个不做人更是直接，起身拎着两包薯片给门边那位让他赶紧走，挡着路不说看着还特恶心。

哦对，没错，F就是那种看爱情片看到一半就转身出去吐的家伙，而且是真吐，至于为什么我知道——别问，求你。

“近来可好？”

“嗯。”

简短的问话对应简短的回答，之后96只是沉默不语。

我知道要开启这个话头真心困难，但是既然已经答应了F，我也只能硬着头皮上了。

“……白鲤其实一直喜欢着你。”好了说完这话我真想自抽耳光，换成个姑娘或许还能忍，一个老爷们对着另一个老爷们说这话总觉得怪怪的。

“我知道。”

96的回答有点不对劲，给人一种很烦躁的感觉。

但是我还要继续问下去：“你最后一次见到她是什么时候？”

“和你们一样，我和她不在一个考点。”

“但是那个时候她找过你吧。”

“对。”

“那么……白鲤最后对你说了什么？”

“再见，大概之后就见不到了吧。”

96的态度非常不耐烦，似乎非常不想想起白鲤的事情，又似乎是因为别的什么在烦躁而不想去想关于白鲤的事情。

“发生什么事了？”我问道。

“只是……啧，被耍了。”他用不带什么感情的眼神望着我。

F把我拉走了。

当我知道96在高中毕业前就和97分手，97和荧光粉的交往只是利用彼此等等等等诸如此类的生活就是电视剧一般的展开的时候，F用一种吃了屎的表情看着我。对于那几个人的故事真相我完全不想再多过追究只觉得一阵阵地恶心。

恋爱并非是什么人类美好的情感。它和所有人类产生的东西一样，可以变得非常凶险并且下作。我开始庆幸F早早地放弃做人，否则大概生活会更加痛苦。不过仔细一想似乎F以前有过几次非常失败的人际关系，也让这个家伙笃定好感度达到可攻略的程度的时候就意味着这段友谊走到尽头并且不会再有下文。

不过我们现在谈的是96和他关于白鲤的证言。

对于96个人而言，怀揣着死去的恋情奔赴这一场死之聚会，他无论从哪个角度，都有理由去吊唁。

而白鲤最后留给她喜欢或者同情过的男孩子的信息是带有永别意味的道别。

那么，白鲤在那时候知道她会消失，或者，会死掉的事情吗？还是她只是单纯地觉得，96考到了外地就不会再见呢？

在获得足够量的信息之前这些东西不得而知。

F在笔记本上记下96的话，把他的名字圈起来和白鲤的连上。

指望着南丁格尔或者约翰斯诺之类的再度拯救人类是毫无疑义的，画出图表分析逻辑联系这种事情既然自己能够做到又何必等待他人代劳。96的证言似乎有一些指向，F在那句话旁边写下了自己的疑问。

不过话说回来，F究竟是为何对白鲤的死如此执着？她厌恶着举办这场聚会的人没有付出丝毫的真心，憎恨着沙发上和靠在墙上的装模作样实则没有一点点悲伤的同学，但是这些似乎不足以成为她追寻白鲤失踪缘由的动机。

我闭上眼睛。

在雾气昭昭的湖畔，有一艘新的木船正在缓缓驶离。它与我之间的视线阻隔起初只是如同一层糯米纸一般，然后随着那船的远去，近乎透明的纸不断地堆叠并最终再也看不清。

我想追上那船但是陆地跟随着我的步伐而延展着，湖水因我的脚步而后退，无论我怎么接近，依旧无法接近那湖一分一毫。我只能放弃，向着那船离去时的位置靠近，起先拴着船的木桩被拔起来了一点并且向着湖的方向倾斜。木桩上面没有完整的绳套，只有麻绳的碎屑。那船并不是割断了绳子再离去的而是被湖硬生生地扯走，绳套应该还完整地挂在船上。

或许这船会在某处停泊。我这么想到。这船甚至会回来。

木桩旁边有一副眼镜掉在那里，式样还很新，并且它掉在了泥土、落叶和杂草的上方，这意味着它刚刚落下不久。

“它不会回来的。”有人这么说道。

靠岸的位置上出现了F的上半身，她从水中出现，头发湿淋淋地贴着脸孔。她穿着我与她见面时便穿着的衣服，湿透的外套紧贴着她的身体，那上面挂着腐烂的树叶和水草。这明明应该是非常浅的地方，却没过了F的腰部。

湿气侵入了我的衣服，这里非常的冷。

F的脸没有血色。

Chapter 4 Memento Mori

下一个问话的对象是K，F把她认为的简单任务全部推给我，只身一人混入了沙发附近的女孩子们当中。留下我一个人艰难地面对着K那充满怀疑的眼神。

K是一个长得非常正义的人，但是我总是觉得他的眼睛里渗出疯狂，或许是我多心了，但是K那双永远不能睁得一样大的眼睛确实看上去减弱了他的理性。再加上他时常处于单眼充血的状态，造成这样的误解也是难免的事情。但是即便如此，我得承认，K算是长相英俊的一类，而且是很硬派的那种英俊，同为男性的我也会多看上两眼那种。

不过可惜的是毕竟K比不上好莱坞男星和某些国家的长腿欧巴，再加上本身他不喜欢妹子，所以高中三年也没有女孩子喜欢。

当然我觉得这件事和他高一的时候就和高三的一个既是土豪又是不良的学长交往有关。那位出名的不良学长和K一样喜欢美国职业摔角，某天放学后他们俩当着所有正在校门口徘徊的学生的面撂翻了几个职高的流氓然后一前一后消失在了某条通往如家的胡同里，从此这两位以及他们的关系就变成了不能够明着谈论的话题。

K和白鲤很熟，他可以说是到场的人之中对和白鲤最熟的人。不像是我这种和谁都一般般，唯一的好朋友还不做人，和白鲤在三年里的关系一直是同学以上朋友未满；也不像是F这种为了逃离痛苦而放弃人际关系甚至放弃人类身份，对白鲤持有远远地不带任何偏见和感情的观望态度。K可是在出柜之前被传成白鲤的男朋友的人。

此刻他正一脸怀疑地用不对称的双眼审视着我。那个曾经和他形影不离的不良学长并没有来，要知道K在上学那段时间里那位学长即使早已毕业了也依旧每天站在校门口等他。这说明两点，一是他们俩谁都不在意这段“禁断”的关系让别人知道，二是K的男朋友没考上大学。

半年不见，K看起来比以前瘦了一些，但不是那种健康的瘦，而是一种长时间没有休息好的憔悴感。

当然这些东西至少暂时和我要问起的事情没有什么关系。

“你知道白鲤出什么事了吗？”我直截了当地如此问道。

“知道，但是没用了。”K给出的答案在我意料之外。我知道K和白鲤关系不错，而且K这个人属于说的话都很实用的那种，所以我本来以为他会说出任何一点能够直接表明白鲤遇到了什么事情的信息，但是得到的却是这么一句。

知道，但是没用了。K知道白鲤出了什么事，但是他不打算说，因为说了也没用了。这就意味着白鲤遭受了一件无法挽回的事情，比如说死。

那么白鲤真的死了？如同她的父母所言的那样，“不在了”，不在于人世了吗？我和F都想多了，白鲤是真的遭遇了她自己早已知晓的什么不幸然后接受了这个结果离开了我们吗？

“……白鲤真的死了？”

“我可没这么说过，不过白鲤应该是遭遇了一些惨剧。”K更正了我的说法。

“什么？！”我感到浑身一冷。

“这只是我的猜测而已……你为什么要知道呢？我记得你和白鲤不是很熟。”他的左眼充满了血丝，而恰好又是睁得比较大的那个，看上去确实有点吓人。

“因为我觉得白鲤没有死。”F曾经告诉过我不要向别人提起她的事情，以此保证她可以尽量远离人际交往，我只好套用她的话当做是自己的。

“白鲤应该没有死，她现在应该还活在某处。在7月的时候我见过她，但她没有看见我，那之后我就再没见到她。”

“你是在哪里看到白鲤的？”

K露出了难为情的神色。

“……医院，那天我正好去开药，所以看到了。”K转动着手里的杯子，半截手腕从袖子里露出来被明晃晃的灯光照着，有点苍白的皮肤上面……那是斑驳的疤痕吗？还是只是我的错觉？

“白鲤的消失和她去医院之间，你觉得有联系么？”

“……或，或许吧。”他的眼神看向别处，让我觉得那是在说谎的样子。

“……你还好吗？”

“还行吧，话说回来，为什么刚才去问96的事情？”

“没有什么别意思，只是看他有点不对劲。”

“啊这样，不过我不能保证那是你想听到的东西……”他眯起了眼睛，大小不一致的双眼显出了相同的形状，反而更加奇怪了。

“我的意思是……除了他和97分手之外的事情，这个我已经知道了。”

K的脸上露出了少有的笑意，当然，在那张过于严肃的脸上，这也算是稀少的现象。

“其实呢，他们两个根本没分手。一开始是97纯粹为了利用荧光粉所以提出让96和他装作分手的样子。但是他没想到自己会饭被荧光粉利用，连优势都被她抢走之后让那个碧池给甩了。之后97也没敢再和96明目张胆地在一起过，毕竟那个时候大家对96是什么态度你也看到了——”

在97和荧光粉“交往”的那段时间，经常有人会和96谈话的时候加上两句那方面的调侃，起初96还是一笑而过，但是很快他就因为这种不合时宜的话而烦躁起来，说着说着直接冷下脸来的事情也不是少数。可以这么说，96因为97的“计划”，很长时间以来都被人当成了一个在他们眼里“无伤大雅”的调侃。

当然他本人一定不会认为那是“无害”的话语，可是当班级里面多数人都不将其视为一种侮辱或者伤害的话，也就不会有人在意当事人的想法。

“所以，我能见到的也就只有高三晚自习结束之后他们两个一前一后地回家而已，而且我走的还比较早，也不常能见到。”K顿了一下，“我知道的就只有这么多了，96的憔悴说不定是因为最近功课太多了，毕竟这时候是期中考试刚结束，工商都进入高大上阶段了嘛……你那边怎么样，忙么？”

“还算好吧，我这种理转文的倒是不愁高数。”K在外地学了医科，课程辛苦不说，他似乎还有修双学位的打算，所以我觉得回问过去的话大概会戳到痛处，索性也就没有接下茬。

“轻松点好……”他看向沙发那边，突然变了脸色暗骂一句，“操他妈的碧池倒是都来了啊。”

K和荧光粉那群人关系不好是所有人都知道的事实，以荧光粉小姐为首的那一帮人多多少少有恐同倾向，当然他们那些认识绝对不会掩饰的——他们甚至不觉得自己说的某些话带有侮辱性质。但是K厌恶荧光粉的主要理由并非是她对同性恋的看法，而是荧光粉到处勾搭别人男朋友这一点：荧光粉勾搭的不仅是同班女孩子的男朋友，还有和K交往的那个学长。

荧光粉和她的好朋友们坐在沙发那里有说有笑，几位刚刚到这里的同学端着杯子或站或靠地戳在那片少女附近，这场死之聚会有她们在可是“增色”了不少。我不禁同情起坐在沙发扶手上随声附和的友人。我注意到K也在看着她，看起来若有所思。

“这种事情看多了夭寿，我还想活个70年左右呢——毕竟是平均寿命。”K收回目光，把杯子放在窗台上，向我摆了摆手，“我还有事，先走一步。”

K走到衣帽架那里把自己的大衣翻了出来，找到衣服的同时有一个橙色瓶身白色盖子的小瓶掉了出来，他冲我笑了一下然后弯腰把它捡起来，“不好意思，那我先走了。”

在那个瓶子被收进毛呢风衣里面之前我抓紧时间瞟了一眼。

标签上写着“阿立派唑”。

……暂时还是不要管吧。我这么想到。

如果一切都顺利的话，人类可是能活70年左右呢，这好像是目前的平均寿命。当然，实际数字因国而异，不幸出生在贫穷落后的国家里的话，说不定活到40岁都是要拼了命才能完成的事情——那就更不用说出生在战乱地区，比如晾个衣服都会被乱枪爆头的地方，如果说那种地方平均寿命低于35的话我真的一点也不奇怪。运气好出生在高福利的发达国家的话，活过80岁甚至到活腻歪为止都不是没有可能的事情。平均寿命长短和gdp可以画出拟合正比关系图。

但是这些东西其实对个体生命的意义非常小。在平均年龄85以上的国家里面又不是没有青少年死去的事情，所以即便是你有幸生于丹麦瑞典，也不会有人给出任何关于你会活多久的保证。

没人能保证你能活多久，甚至没人能保证你能在之后的24小时里面活下来。死一直在我们体内维持着潜伏的状态，它是生命不可预测的对手，或许正是因为它的不可知，所以才会有许多人认为这一切都是神的旨意。

将自己无法控制和预测的事情统统交给神就好了，一切皆可用这种高于人类这个种族的存在作为解释，一切都不需要追究原因，一切都是现象。我所追寻的，也只是我们中的某人早已知道的答案。

白鲤怀着知晓自己将要死去的心情走进一家医院然后消失在了那里。

这是作为结果现象。而我想知道的，是这之前的现象。如果真的不能知晓其中的原因的话，至少我想知道那之前发生了什么——没有理由也可以，仅是发生过的事情也好。

我闭上眼睛。

鼻子呼吸入大量的湿气，很冷。

站在湖畔的我没有移动，低头看着湖水一波一波地前进、后退着，水痕停在我的脚尖之前。

湖水上多了一条新的船，上面堆放着瓶装的东西，正在离岸远去。F潜入水中，几秒钟之后出现在船的附近，她伸手抽走了其中一瓶，然后再次消失在水面上。

有什么东西向我飘来，橙色的塑料瓶，白色的盖子。站在靠近岸边的水里，F把里面的白色药片倒在手掌上，然后扔进湖中任它们换换地融化。

“它不会对你有任何助益。”

F哑着嗓子，把空瓶扔了过来。

标签上写着“阿立派唑”。

湖水突然沸腾，将F和船都淹没了。

Chapter 5 Walk Along the Tomb Stones

F从人堆里出来的时候那副样子感觉随时能甩人一脸压路机，换个手劲大点的人估计手里的杯子就碎了。我暗自庆幸还好F的体质很弱，否则这个一直在疼痛的不做人可是非常愿意让其他人也感受一下她的痛苦。

人差不多来齐了，这次聚会的重头戏即将开始。我赶紧拉着F落座，免得她情绪一激动把桌布掀了什么的。不过其实F自称什么都做不到，她的痛苦已经让她丧失了大部分的行动能力。

无论如何，还是让这家伙安静坐着比较好。

负责聚会的班长早早地和沙发那里的女孩子们商量好了菜单，我们这些客人唯一需要做的就是吃完之后均摊开销而已。陆续上来的菜里并没有多少肉类，多半是蔬菜和主食，冷盘里的酱牛肉很快就被抢的一干二净。而至于全部都是蔬菜的凉拌菜却没有受到那样的热烈欢迎，以减肥为理由的女孩子们小口地吃着蔬菜和主食，坐在荧光粉旁边的同样热爱荧光色——姑且叫她荧光黄好了，在夹完菜之后继续在盘子里挑拣。

当然，边吃边聊可是不能避免的习俗。我左边是依旧带着口罩，不吃不喝的F，右边是CC——看他时不时就瞄一眼手机的样子估计还没和女朋友分手。

我给自己夹了一筷子炒荷兰豆，厨师放油放的有点多，那绿色上面反射了一片黄乎乎的灯光，不过还不算腻。当然我无意拿这个填饱肚子，缓慢地咀嚼着，我试图听到对面的谈话。

当然这是不可能的，之前没有提到，我的听力很弱，这应该也是F让我一对一地和96以及K谈话的原因，如果放在人堆里，那些话我听不到的。

但是F的听力很好，不知道是不是因为打心底里认同了自己不是人类，F的听力完全就是野生动物等级的。

“碧池。”她向我这边靠过来，用尽量小的声音说话，不过其实也没关系，所有人都在忙着自己的事情。

“别这么说嘛……”

“那你真应当听听她们之间虚假的恭维。高考分数670+的人说一个差钱没上650的是学霸，然后各种女神、土豪、女汉子诸如此类的称呼一大堆末了加上么么哒，黑磷我跟你讲我虽然不做人了但是我的尺度还没有到能完全转述她们说的话的程度……啊现在好了，互相比谁学习比较辛苦之类的。”这时候冷盘又转了回来，F眼疾手快地把转盘从自己面前转走然后不打算继续说下去。

酒来了。正题中的关键出现了。

班长站起来举起了酒杯。

“我们在这里是为了纪念白鲤同学。她不幸在今年的夏天离开了人世。白鲤同学生前是一位非常温柔，善解人意的人，愿她安息。”她举起酒杯。

我们也一同站起来举杯。

荧光黄坐在我正对面，她慌慌张张按下锁屏键然后站起来举杯，那个明显比别人慢半拍的动作和脸上反射的屏幕的冷光被我看个正着。F这时候戳了戳我，示意我环视一下。

心不在焉地玩手机的当然不止她一人，因为站起来的缘故我能看到将近一半人的手机或者pad的屏幕，定格的画面除了游戏之外还有微信，qq以及各类社交网站。

白鲤泉下有知，大概要难过的哭晕过去吧。

F坐下之后一直在咬着筷子。

“白鲤是我见过的最好的人，她比这里的所有人都有可能走向幸福。”半晌，她这么说道，“她说得没错，白鲤是个温柔、善解人意的人，但同时，白鲤也是一个孤独的人。”

“白鲤没有可以分享悲伤的朋友，和她交好的女孩子只不过是把她当作情绪的垃圾桶而已。因为她的温柔和善解人意，所以她可以化解别人的悲伤和苦恼；也正因为她太过温柔和善解人意，所以她不想因自己遇到了不高兴的事情而将这份苦闷传染给别人。”

芳汀头顶金子（般的头发），口含珍珠（般的牙齿），而她的这两样宝物也成了她堕落并最终死亡的引线。那么白鲤的温柔与善解人意，是否成为了她遭遇今日这般对待的契机呢？

“……所以我无法原谅他们。白鲤比这帮人渣好太多了，他们怎么能这么对她，仅仅是因为她和谁的关系都一般，没有特别好的朋友吗！”F那个样子看上去马上就要哭出来，当然，那个泫然欲泣的表情其实是她内心中充满愤怒的写照，她继续压低声音，“只有在和她说话的时候我的疼痛能够减轻一点，这么难得的白鲤……就被这些人轻易地判定死亡了吗！”

我突然有一种冲动。

于是我发现我端着F的酒杯站了起来。

“白鲤是我见过的，最温柔的人，也是我见过的，最善良的人。很遗憾她今天并不在我们之中——”这句话我说得很生硬，因为这事实上就是换了种说法的“白鲤没有死”，“我衷心祝愿她，无论在何处，都能获得幸福。”说罢我扫视了全场，然后点点头，坐下了。

我右边的CC也跟着站了起来。

“我从来没想到白鲤这样的人会比我们走得都早，听到这个消息的时候我非常难过，希望她在那个世界幸福。”

CC的举动出乎我意料之外，不过也为我和F提供了便利，毕竟在场的人能做出像我或者CC那样的发言的其实并不多——CC算是和白鲤诉苦并且受到其帮助的人之一，而这个人算是我们之中重情谊的一个。而其他人，根据毕业时候的人际关系网来讲，他们之所以到场，很大程度上是因为荧光粉她们的人际圈——被奉为女神的女孩子都去了，这些垂涎她的人怎么可能不去呢？

我带着恶意如此想到。CC这么做就意味着按照这个顺序至少还得有几个人发言才行，在他们开始思索自己该说什么的时候就不会注意到我和F的可以举动和带着恶意的对话了。

F把酒推给我，说是吃药不能喝酒的缘故。

“我干嘛要说，她和我不熟，死了就死了。”到了荧光黄附近的时候只听她很小声地说了这么一句，当然这是之后F告诉我的。

我死命拉着F才没让她把整个餐桌掀翻过去，虽然体质虚弱但是看样子爆发力倒是不小。

F紧紧攥着手机，那上面是荧光粉的朋友圈。

在哀悼白鲤的那条下面附图是一张自拍。

紧接着的一条就已经是和闺蜜一起吃饭互相么么哒了。

我无言以对。

白鲤和她不熟，或许白鲤在她眼里和每日死去的陌生人没有什么差别。而对于那些自己连听都没听说过的人的死，应该不会有人能感受到宛如亲人死去的切肤之痛吧。我当然也被这句话和荧光粉她们转脸的态度气得不行，但是转念一想，在其他人眼里我和她们或许也没什么不同。

在不知情的情况下自在地生活没有什么错，每天每秒都有人死去，人类个体不可能为他的每一个同胞的逝去都进行哀悼——否则他这辈子干不了别的什么事了。即便是知情的情况下，比如有人告诉你这个人死了，而你只是知道他的名字，甚至不了解这个人的话，自然也不会产生多少悲伤的感觉。  
我们悲伤的原因是因为我们与死者建立了某种紧密的联系，比如F在白鲤身边感到痛苦减轻，比如CC受到过白鲤的帮助；而没有建立这种联系的，比如白鲤单方面同情的96，比如和白鲤在三年里也没说过几句话的荧光粉她们，则不会有悲伤的感觉。

更何况我们从小受到的教育就是不要去直视死亡，它的存在只是珍惜生命的另外一种说法。

我相信她们会在自己父母的葬礼上恸哭，我们都会，即使F不是人，她也会，因为建立情感联系这件事并不是人类独有。

我想起了之前看到的杀人凶手将受害人肢解的视频，不知从哪里流出的那条视频被微博上的人们转发破万。而我作为观看者之一，对那个血腥的视频的感想只有一条：我像个误入谋杀现场的路人，恐惧，尴尬，并且无话可说。

我现在与那时没有任何不同，面对着愤怒到几乎发狂的F和并未付出一丝一毫真心的荧光粉她们，我无话可说。

Chapter 6 So Long and Good Night

F离席了，悄无声息地离席了。

我的左手边空着，只能和右边的人交谈。

CC这个人属于自来熟而且重情义的类型，刚才荧光黄那句话不仅炸出一个出离愤怒的不做人，CC对此也是非常不爽。

“她怎么那样啊。”他放下手机，这么对我说道。

我无言以对，只能耸肩。

“我虽然毕业之后没见到过白鲤，上学的时候就和她说过两句话，但是她怎么能当着这么多人的面说这样的话，太不尊重人了。”他直视着我的眼睛，我点点头表示认同。

“白鲤怎么说也是帮过我的人，可惜没能回报她，她就这么走了。”CC又拿起了手机，和电话那头的女友聊了起来。

CC和他的女朋友简直是一对冤家，上学的时候就是三天一小吵五天一大吵的节奏，毕业之后由于是异地，每天都必须聊上一个小时才行——否则他女朋友肯定就开始和他冷战。

就算是没有任何恋爱经验，唯一的女性朋友还不做人了，我依旧觉得他女朋友略作，CC也坦言说他感觉自己就像养了个宠物，一天不理都不行。

他们俩给我印象比较深的还是填志愿的时候，CC的女朋友想去其他城市发展，而CC因为拿到了本地大学的加分所以不想放弃本地，为了把女友留下来，CC就差跪下了——不，说不定跪下过。结果当然是两个对自己的志愿心意已决的家伙拗不过对方开始吵架，与以往不同的是这次两人都动了真格，以前还是避着人，这回直接在午休的时候在教室里争了起来。

CC本来是坚持希望女友留下来的，但是后来他女朋友被说哭了，他嘴硬但是心软，很快也就妥协。然而事情没那么快就结束，他女朋友开始和他冷战，而CC硬不下心来和她冷战，每天都只能可怜巴巴地徘徊在女友附近，用乞求的眼神望着她。

至于他的女朋友，很长时间以来我都怀疑她是不是真心喜欢CC。

这个疑问在毕业之后被解开了。

这个年纪的女孩子，除了误入歧途的，应该不会和自己一点都不喜欢的人上床，更不会把初夜这种在中国人的传统观念里面极为重要的东西随随便便给人。

如果F还在的话，她应该对此是不屑一顾的，身体对于她来讲除了囚笼之外，就只是承载精神，维持大脑思考的东西。F厌恶人际交往和性行为差不多是一个道理，以繁殖为目的的性行为对她来讲和食物滋生蛆虫差不多一个意思，都是令她憎恨的东西的增加；而以身体及情感交流目的的性行为，对她来讲就是纯粹的疼痛——但是同时F也表示如果她某日愿意承受这份痛苦的话也不是不行，但是恐怕能让她甘心承受这份痛苦的人太完美以至于永远都不可能存在。

所以CC的女朋友应该是喜欢CC的。

CC在之前的聚会里向我们炫耀他和女友的性生活，引得那群单身卢瑟阵阵羡慕。

CC的女朋友是喜欢CC的，但是她的喜欢建立在一个认知上。这是K在毕业之前对我说过的，K这个人除了面相正直双眼疯狂之外，还有两个特点就是看人神准而且消息灵通。

CC的女朋友对于CC的喜欢是建立在她知道这份感情不可能永存的基础之上。喜欢又如何？爱又如何？无论哪一种都不可能熬得过岁月，更何况他们要面对的岁月的起始就是被称为草长莺飞的大学时光。那么做爱做了又如何？她只当这一切都是手中的一瓶汽水，没有必要等到气都跑干净之后再喝个一干二净。

香烟，激浪汽水和肾上腺素，这些东西对于那个女孩子而言与恋爱是一个道理。

我知道我们终将离别，但在那之前我愿意和你分享我的人生以及一切——即便在结束的时候这一切显得毫无意义。

CC和他的女朋友之间的感情简直就是“死一直在我们体内”的诠释。我们体内的每一个细胞都比我们自身要清楚个体的不永久性，它们的死亡被编码在基因之中，当转录并翻译到那一段的时候便自然凋亡，没有挣扎，坦然而勇敢地被其他细胞或者囊泡消解。不在自己命定死去之时做丝毫挣扎，却也不因自己终将一死而畏缩不前。

死并非是悬浮在我们上空，死一直就在我们体内。

F在外面透了透气之后回来，脸色非常不好，她抓过自己的风衣然后摸了摸兜里，对我说她的药吃完了要紧急去趟医院。

CC用微信转给我一个网址，链接通往的页面是白鲤唯一幸存的博客，因为设置了密码的缘故而逃过了被删除的命运。这个网址是他的女友发给他的，而他的女友曾经和白鲤关系不错。

当然，也是女友告诉了CC白鲤的死。

CC说他看过那个博客但是不知所云，直觉让他觉得这一切可能和白鲤的死有关。

最后的更新日期是在6月底，也就是说那时候的白鲤已经知晓了自己将要“消失”的事情。

我怀着忐忑的心情点开。

《月球少女》  
－6月29日

“无人愿意为我一掷千金，无人愿意与我共结连理，无人愿意救我一命”

摘自劳伦斯布洛克《八百万种死法》

这是没有人会看的故事。

－月球少女。

少女被送到了月球。

在说尽她最后一句温柔话语，流尽最后一滴眼泪，施与他人最后一点温情之后，少女被送到了月球。在那里她将孤身一人直至她再度拥有那些被用尽的东西为止，太阳的光芒照耀在月球上，没有大气层的阻隔，全部的能量进入少女的体内让那些用尽的东西再度生长。

少女本身毫无意义，有价值的只是她所盛放的东西。

盛水的杯子是不会有人在意它的想法的，而盛水的杯子在被打破之前都无法逃离自己盛水的命运。

在心甘情愿地付出话语、泪水以及温情的反复之中，少女逐渐地意识到这一切“毫无意义”。她所能解决的问题只会层出不穷地出现，痛苦有增无减。她不想再继续这个西西弗斯的循环，恰好在月球上，她找到了答案。

解决问题出现的方法就是让问题在出现之前消失。

那么停止死亡的方法就是让一切回到生命出现以前。

少女在月球找到了世界的重启键，毫无犹豫地，她按下。

世界重置。地球回到无生命的状态。

一切问题得以解决。在无人的月球上，少女端坐着欣赏不远处的地球。

原始、安静而美丽。

全文完。

Chapter 7 I Lived

“如果那时候有人能多问一句就好了。”

白鲤的消失并不是突如其来，她在真正消失之前与在场的不在场的人都有所接触，如果我们之中任何一人察觉了那之前她的异状，那么这个结局是否就能逆转？

答案恐怕是不能吧。白鲤暗恋96向其告别，96无法回应；目击了白鲤进入医院的K，因为无法评估此刻发言是否恰当所以也无话可说；荧光粉即便是与之见过面也不会将此事说出，毕竟她们之间不熟；而CC和他的女友获得了白鲤的日志却无从下手。

白鲤看似和每个人关系都很好，但是其实我们谁都不曾真正地了解她。白鲤如同“死”的本身，我们知晓它的存在却无法了解它一分一毫，而它却始终生活在我们的体内和意识之中。

终有一天英雄逝去、传说消散、诗篇失落、石碑倾倒，它们是“死”的表象而我无法得知“死”的内在。

举办这场聚会的初衷，无非就是为了确认白鲤已死的事实，即使尸体从未被找到，即使讣告从未发出，即使我们之中有人不愿相信；无论如何，这场聚会在结束的时候都会告诉参加它的所有人，白鲤已死，无论你承不承认，这就是它想告诉你的事实。

所以再为她做任何事都毫无意义。

一桌饭菜被吃完之后他们继续聊了一会，人们开始陆陆续续地离去，很快这里只剩下我和负责主办这个聚会的班长以及荧光粉之类，而后者在这时也坦言其实这个聚会的目的主要是大家一起吃个饭而已——“毕竟白鲤和谁都不熟”。

我站在窗户那里看着他们从酒店的正门出去，有的已经开上了自己的车，有的在向地铁站走去。冬天很冷，他们把手插进兜里，低着头快步地走着，和这个城市里的大多数人一样。他们选择忽略死亡。

我在等F回来，想班长他们表明这里还有一个人的东西放着，我等对方回来之后再走的意愿之后她们留下一句那你也别等太久了，就头也不回地走了，下楼梯的时候我听到荧光粉说她在附近的地方订了ktv的包房。

我整理着思绪。

白鲤消失了；她在7月的时候去了一次K经常去的医院；在此之前她写下了个人日志《月球少女》，讲述了最终在无人的月球上获得安宁的少女容器的故事；在这之前，她和96说了永别。

而我，至今也无法回忆起她的脸。

以白鲤自杀作为结果进行推理并不是很难，白鲤在6月初便有了死的觉悟然后在7月或者8月自杀了，她的父母接受不了这一切所以搬离了原来的住址并从此绝口不提，而我们在9月的时候才发现，那时候白鲤的遗物已经全部被收起来无从寻找了。

那么如果白鲤是自杀，原因是什么？仅是因为她“和所有人都不熟”吗？

我从未想过孤独可以成为死亡诱因的可能性。

“你还在啊。”F赶了回来，她走到餐桌那里然后拿起自己装着茶水的杯子把药吃掉。我注意到她手里的塑料瓶子和K的那个一模一样，于是我走近了仔细看了一眼。

标签上写着“阿立派唑”。

“这不是和K吃的药一样么？”我问道，“你和他都生病了？”

F露出了惊恐的表情，末了，她把瓶子交给我。

“他知道了。”F低声说道，“K那家伙总是什么都知道。”

“你在说什么？”

“白鲤被我杀了。”

“你说什么？！”

“本来我不应该知道这件事的，但是K把药拿走了所以我不得不回想起来。我把白鲤毁了。她在生物意义上还活着，但是作为意识或者灵魂的那个白鲤已经死了。”F直视着我的眼睛，“黑磷你难道没发现吗？关于只有你认识我这件事，关于我的外貌的事，其他人暂且不提，你就不觉得可疑吗？”

F摘掉了口罩，那下面赫然是类似野兽的抓痕，她的鼻梁上有缝合线，嘴唇被几道深深的伤口分成了好几块。

“你在说什么啊！”我慌了，一切正向着疯狂的方向一去不返。

F那恐怖的下半张脸可以算是一件疯狂的事，她的脸和她拿出的白鲤的照片如此相似是也算是一件疯狂的事，但是那之后F告诉我的事情，已经不是疯狂而是难以置信的戏剧了。

“听说过多重人格症吧。”F指着自己的脑袋，“你眼前的就是典型患者之一。这副躯体为了逃避它所制造的痛苦而不断地产生新的人格来承担痛苦，制造出来的新人格会通过让我暂时进入类似于休眠的状态来分担痛苦。初中的时候是名叫安哲的男性人格但是他搞砸了所以自我消解，在高中时期是白鲤，她拥有了我希望别人所拥有的东西，只可惜毕竟她不是别人，她是我。而她所拥有的能减轻我的痛苦的东西在被用在我身上之前便被他人过度使用，以至于她能够安慰我的时间十分有限。所以我才会有出现的时候，才能认识你。

“制造白鲤的理由，我猜还有应付人际交往的成分在里面，白鲤做得很好，但是过度使用让她产生了’这一切都毫无意义’的想法。而一旦你产生这个想法，它就会像个黑洞一样，将靠近它的东西统统化为虚无。

“白鲤想要消失，即便是毕业之后无人再逼迫她分享对方的悲伤——白鲤没有拒绝的能力所以我可以说这一切都是逼迫。那个’无意义’的想法吞噬了她，或许也让她明白她自己只不过是承受痛苦的容器，是被刻意制造出来的电信号，所以白鲤决定消失。

“前往’无人的月球’。”

“你就是白鲤……怪不得我从来没见过你和她说过话。”

“对。因为这里除了你之外几乎没有和白鲤很熟的人，况且白鲤没有留下什么照片。所以他们几乎不记得白鲤的脸；而至于你，我知道你无法在记忆里辨识脸孔之间的区别，所以才会放心把这个身份告诉你，让你为我打掩护从而找出究竟是什么会让白鲤想要消失。

“K在白鲤去精神病院接受定期治疗的时候遇见了她，我猜我口袋里原来那瓶阿立派唑是他拿走的，他因为什么缘故需要这种药我不知道，但是我想有一点你一定发现了，就是他也不正常，不是说性取向方面。

“不过无论如何，我可以说是白鲤的制造者，也是杀死白鲤的凶手，同时也是白鲤留下的遗物。”F把口罩拉上去盖住脸，“我本来是打算动手的，但是你拉住了我，之后我跑出去，那时候我才真真切切地感受到无能为力。

“你是对的，黑磷，我们都是误入谋杀现场的路人，恐惧，尴尬，无能为力。我除了能把白鲤送到无人的月球上之外什么都做不到。”

她露出的绝望的笑容。

“我唯一能做的只有活下去。”

我闭上眼睛。

沸腾过后的湖水上面浓雾散去。

天空澄澈，一望无际。

没有尽头的湖面上飘着数不尽的小舟，近处有几艘木舟刚刚离岸。我踩在柔软湿润的泥土上，终于可以看清四周。岸边密密麻麻的布满黑色的木桩，苔藓和杂草从它们的根部向上逐渐长出绿色。

我永远都不可能追上那些离岸飘远的船只，它们在我的视线中逐渐化为一个个黑点，融化在水天交接处。

F穿着我们见面时她便穿着的衣服，浑身湿透地站在岸边。

“再见。对不起。再见。”

她收回目光，转身走开。

fin


End file.
